Auld Lang Syne
by ajibana aiko
Summary: Apakah perasaan kita akan tetap sama setelah 40 tahun? Apakah kalian yakin kalian...tidak akan melupakan satu sama lain?


**Auld Lang Syne**

_by ajibana aiko_

_One-Shot Story_

_KHR_ © Amano Akira, _Auld Lang Syne_ poem © Robert Burns

_-And this story especially dedicated for my beloved #KHRFamiglia and Vongola Famiglia that have brought me here until now. Happy (late) New Year, guys. I hope our friendship will long last forever.-_

* * *

"_Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind?"_

_Milan, Italy, 20XX_

Sudah sekitar 40 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat sehingga orang tidak menyadari bahwa zaman sudah berganti.

Tawa digantikan sunggingan senyum datar nan menyesakkan. Mata yang berbinar berganti dengan tatapan hampa dan kosong.

"Tanpa kusadari aku sudah tua begini."

Di dalam sebuah ruangan bergaya Inggris klasik, seorang pria setengah baya terlihat sedang duduk terdiam kursi besar yang diletakan berdekatan dengan sebuah jendela yang menghadap ke luar. Terlihat lahan hijau nan luas membentang sepanjang mata memandang. Langit saat itu agak mendung dan angin menyemburkan semilir rasa sejuk ke dalam ruangan. Agak dingin memang. Maklum, musim dingin.

Pria tersebut memandang jauh—entah kemana—sedangkan pikirannya melayang ke saat-saat kejayaannya. Ke masa-masa dimana dulu masih ada senda gurau tawa bahagia di sekitarnya. Ke waktu di mana dulu ia menolak mati-matian untuk menjadi seorang boss mafia. Ke zaman dimana….

…semuanya masih berkumpul bersama.

"Tsuna…?"

Sebuah suara menyela lamunan pria yang warna rambutnya mulai memudar itu. Seorang wanita seumurnya Nampak berdiri di dekat pintu sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Wajahnya masih cantik sama seperti 40 tahun lalu. Walaupun berbagai jenis kerutan mulai bertengger di wajahnya.

"Ada apa…Kyoko?"

Orang yang dipanggil Tsuna itu berbalik menghadap sang wanita paruh baya yang rambutnya pun sudah mulai memudar. Sebuah senyum tipis di tujukan pada wanita itu dari antara kerutan-kerutan halus di sekitar bibirnya.

"Jendelanya di tutup saja…dingin kan?"

Wanita bernama Kyoko itu berjalan ke sudut ruangan tersebut sambil menyalakan pemanas ruangan yang nampak sudah usang dan tua tersebut lalu berjalan kearah Tsuna yang baru saja menutup jendelanya. Dari luar jendela, Nampak salju mulai turun perlahan tapi pasti, menyelimuti padang hijau di sekitarnya. Tsuna terpaku pada pemandangan tersebut demikian pula Kyoko.

"Sudah lama ya…" gumam Tsuna.

Kyoko kembali tersenyum. Memang sudah lama sejak itu. Sejak terakhir kali mereka berkumpul bersama musim dingin 20 tahun lalu.

Namun kebersamaan 20 tahun lalu itu tetap tidak seperti yang mereka alami 40 tahun lalu. Hanya sebuah makan malam formal tanpa diiringi rasa rindu atau hangat atau bahkan ingin bertemu satu sama lain.

Kosong.

Tidak ingin mengingat kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu, Tsuna lebih memilih untuk kembali mengenang masa SMP nya di Namimori—saat itu, ketika ia bertemu dengan anggota mafianya untuk pertama kalinya.

Keluarganya.

Diambilnya sebuah foto album seukuran lantai standar dari dalam lemari kaca berbingkai kayu jati yang di ukir dengan pola yang sama dengan yang ada di dalam lambang Vongola—lambang yang selalu dibanggakan oleh famiglianya—dan di plitur dengan warna coklat tua shingga menimbulkan kesan klasik.

Album foto tersebut berwarna biru gelap dengan sebuah judul yang nampak mulai pudar di tengahnya.

'Vongola Famiglia – 10th generation…'

Satu persatu halaman usang tersebut di bukanya perlahan. Halaman pertama di hiasi dengan sebuah foto lama…dari 40 tahun yang lalu. Ketika Tsuna membuka halaman selanjutnya, sebuah tawa pelan meluncur dari bibir Tsuna.

"Lihat ini. Gokudera dan Yamamoto…mereka memang tidak pernah akur." Ujarnya sambil memandangi sebuah foto dimana Gokudera hendak melempar dinamitnya pada Yamamoto sementara bocah baseball tersebut hanya tertawa-tawa sambil mengacak rambut sang empunya dinamit.

Dibukanya lagi halaman selanjutnya.

"Onii-san dan Lambo memang selalu bersemangat." Tampak sebuah gambar yang diambil ketika musim dingin pertama mereka bersama. Saling melempar salju di halaman sekolah. Perang salju paling konyol yang pernah ada.

"Kakakku memang selalu bersemangat." Timpal Kyoko dengan semburat senyum tipis diantara keriput yang mulai tampak diwajahnya tersebut. "Apakabar nii-san dan Hana sekarang ya?"

Tsuna hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lainnya sebelum matanya teralihkan pada sebuah foto yang agak absurd menurutnya karena hanya ada si Skylark dan Burung Hantu itu di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Mukuro-san dan Hibari-san akur begitu." Kyoko menanggapi lagi.

Tawa lemah menyambut pernyataan tersebut. "Sejak kapan mereka akur? Itu hanya karena ku paksa mereka berfoto bersama walaupun waktu itu aku ingat aku takut setengah mati memintanya. Lihat wajah mereka, Hibari tampak ingin menghajar Mukuro saat itu kan?" Tsuna tertawa lain.

"Tapi mereka tetap terlihat akrab bagiku."

"Iya, iya~"

Lalu halaman-halaman selanjutnya adalah segala foto mereka saat masih SMP ketika Vongola geenrasi ke 10 baru saja terbentuk, ketika semua pertarungan merebutkan cincin Vongola, saat melawan Millefiore, bertemu dengan Vongola generasi pertama, saat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dengan Shimon Family, lalu ketika mereka harus berhadapan dengan para penjaga Vindice, saat melawan Daemon Spade, membangun kekuatan Vongola selama sepuluh tahun hingga mereka sukses,…lalu…

…saat mereka mulai berpencar masing-masing….

"_Should auld acquaintance be forgot and auld lang syne?"_

Tsuna kembali menutup buku album tersebut dan meletakannya dalam lemari album kayu tua dimana ia mengambil album tersebut dan berjalan ke dekat jendela untuk memandang keluar jendela, memandang jalanan yang putih tertutup saju yang perlahan menebal. Dirapatkannya jaket tebal yang tengah dikenakannya, dingin, pikirnya.

Dingin, sedingin perasaannya kini.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Tsuna melayang ke suatu musim dingin di masa terakhir SMP mereka, saat mereka sudah mau lulus, mereka semua berjanji pada Tsuna. Sebuah janji kenakan yang seorang anak kecil biasa ucapkan ketika hendak berpisah dengan temannya. Janji yang terdengar sederhana….namun sangat manis untuk diingat.

_"Juudaime! Ingat ya! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Juudaime! Aku berjanji!"_

_ "Tsuna, nanti kita main lagi ya!"_

_ "HEY! SAWADA! Nanti aku akan ajak lagi master Pao-Pao untuk kita berlatih tinju!"_

_ "TSUNA! Nanti belikan Lambo permen yang baaaaaanyak sekali!"_

_ "Kau harus melawanku lain kali, herbivore."_

_ "B-boss! N-nanti kita akan berlibur bersama lagi seperti ini kan? Aku sangat menantikannya…."_

_ "Kufufu~jangan lupa aku masih mengincarmu sebagai medium, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Oya-oya~ ngomong-ngomong liburan begini sesekali bagus juga."_

_ "Tsuna-san! Nanti kita pergi berdua saja oke?"_

_ "Ipin mau main seluncuran es lagi!"_

Tsuna tersenyum tipis mengingatnya. Ya, ia tidak lupa sama sekali soal itu. Belum dan tidak akan pernah lupa.

_"Sekali-sekali berhentilah jadi bodoh , Dame Tsuna."_

Sang Arcobaleno memang selalu berkata pedas seperti biasa, namun ia tahu sekarang semua ajaran Reborn memang banyak yang berguna. Ia, hitman kecil yang mengajarinya bagaimana menjadi seorang pria, menjadi seorang pemimpin di sebuah grup mafia besar seperti Vongola. Ia yang membawa Tsuna menjadi seperti dirinya sekarang, yang membawa pria payah tersebut bertemu dengan 'keluarga' kecilnya dari dunia yang awalnya tidak kenalnya dan kini menjadi bagian kehidupnnya sehari-hari.

"Apa kabar ya…Reborn…?"

"Apa kabar juga yang lain…?"

Apa sebuah janji dapat bertahan?

Apakah janji tersebut dapat bertahan?

Apa mereka, kawan—keluargaku akan tetap bersama?

Apakah mereka masih ingat padaku? Atau aku yang sudah melupakan mereka?

Apa…kita masih bisa bertemu lagi?

"_For auld lang syne, my jo, for auld lang syne."_

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk, Kyoko mempersilakan orang tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangannya sambil menanyakan ada apa. Orang itu, pelayan di rumah itu, membungkuk pelan sambil berkata,

"Tuan Sawada, ada telepon untuk anda."

"Telepon…dari siapa? Apa dari cucuku? Anakku bilang dia memang mau menghubungiku tapi…"

Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah.

"Sepertinya bukan, Tuan Sawada, bagaimana kalau Tuan angkat teleponnya saja dulu?"

Menghela nafas sedikit, pria setengah baya itu berjalan perlahan kearah ruang tamu untuk menerima telepon yang di katakan pelayannya tadi. Sebelum mengangkat telepon tersebut ia melirik pada sebuah jam hologram yang menunjukkan pukul 18.45 tanggal 31 Desember 20xx.

"Ya, dengan Sawada disini?"

Telepon itu hening, terdengar masih tersambung namun tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Halo…?"

Masih belum ada jawaban.

"Kalau masih tidak dijawab akan ku tutup telepon-…"

"Oya, oya, Sawada Tsunayoshi, tidak sabaran seperti biasa~"

Suaranya terdengar agak lebih berat walaupun hampir tidak jauh berbeda dari 20 bahkan 40 tahun lalu. Suara dengan _catchphrase_ khas yang tidak mungkin dilupakan Tsuna.

Tidak lama ia mendengar suara pintu terketuk dan suara agak berisik di belakangnya. Ia yang penasaran membawa telepon nirkabel tersebut kedepat pintu sambil membukanya perlahan dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Jantungnya berdetak kencang entah kenapa…ia merasa amat sangat gembira.

_Apa…kita masih bisa bertemu lagi?_

Sebuah senyum tipis terkembang.

"Jangan masuk kehalaman orang seenaknya tahu."

"Haha, ciaossu, Tsuna. Kami pulang."

"Eh, Tsuna-kun? Ada apa rebut-ribut di depa—"

Kyoko terdiam menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, entah kenapa ia merasa matanya perih, berair, dan tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengeluarkan air mata dari kedua sudut matanya. Untuk sesaat Tsuna terperenjat menatap takjub orang yang barusan menyapanya itu diantara manusia-manusia lain yang ada di situ. Pria itu tersenyum hangat sambil membalas salam tersebut.

"Selamat datang kembali, semuanya."

"_We'll tak a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne."_

_Fin._

* * *

For Readers, trims karena sudah menyempatkan diri kalian untuk membaca fic serius saya yang pertama ini. Maaf atas segala autocorrect dan typo juga penyalahgunaan kata serta bahasa Indonesia maupun Inggris beserta susunannya yang tidak benar yang anda temukan disini. Kalau ada kritik saran bisa langsung di review saja, tapi saya mohon no bashing. Terima kasih!

Happy (late) New Year all!

_(PS : Untuk galon, lemper, kantam, lulu, jii-san, bianchi, iza-nii, dll yang merasa /hah/…maaf chara kalian nggak masuk cerita /ditendang/ tapi yang penting kalian selalu di hati. :') /hoek/)_

* * *

_..._

_This year, next year, and the other year that we will pass...no matter what...no matter how far we are...no matter how much we changed...remember that...we'll always be together._

_..._


End file.
